Chuck's I Love You A Gossip Girl Fanfic
by DogWorks
Summary: A summary of the ending of season 2 in my eyes. Very cute and sweet like the real thing! By the way, I couldn't find Gossip Girl in the TV Shows section so I catagorized it from the book. R&R!


Chuck's 'I Love You'

_**Romance**_

_**This is a oneshot about Chuck and Blair. I just wanted to get the second season out of my system. Not write a story. Oh, and I just noticed how many "quite the opposite" I wrote there, so don't be alarmed, I just don't want to change it.**_

It was a lovely autumn's day in Manhattan, New York City. The sun was shining even though it was a bit chilly outside. Young and old, rich and poor, men and women, all different shapes and sizes, in outfits and coats, hurrying to work, unconscious of the fact that love is in the air.

Suddenly a shiny and sleek black limo with tinted black windows pulled over, barely touching the sidewalk. Jason was paid for perfection, Chuck Bass made sure that he had the best. All his chauffeurs, maids, butlers and bodyguards were paid for perfection. They had to be the best and handle their jobs perfectly.

Chuck has just returned from Italy, before Italy it was Germany and before Germany it was France. He was in all those countries for only a day or two, just to buy the perfect presents for her. She didn't know of course, she probably thought he was fleeing from her, but no, just the exact opposite.

He stepped out of the car, presents in one hand, bright pink flowers in the other. His expensive dark navy suit glistened in the sun and the light blue shirt under it screamed elegant beauty and extravagant confidence.

He stood up straight and tried to look confident and arrogant, even though he was terrified from the inside, what if she would reject him?

And there she was, confidently walking on the sidewalk, in her fashionable green coat and autumn colored scarf, Blair Waldorf appeared before him, making him lose his breath from her inescapable beauty, her yellow handbag dangling from the crook of her elbow.

She didn't look happy to see him, quite the opposite, but this didn't sadden Bass. He was , this was Blair's way to show how much she cared.

"Why aren't you in Europe?" Her doll-like voice filled his head. He stood tall, didn't budge to the hardness in her voice, and answered.

"I was in Paris, only to get your favorite macaroons. You can open it." He tossed the bait and she bit. She took the blue paper covered present, with a questionable look on her face.

"And Germany?" She questioned, I small smile on her face.

"To pick up your favorite Falke stockings, you know how much I adore them." Her small smile faded.

"What are you doing here then?" A sad face stared at him, you could see how much she was hurt.

"You were right; I was a coward running away again. But everywhere I went, you caught up with me, so I had to come back." He clenched his jaw in anticipation, he was committed, she was free to back out.

Her golden hair band glistened in the sun, "I want to believe you, but I can't. You hurt me too many times." Her full dark red lips stayed the same while her big, doe-eyed, sad, brown eyes visualized distress and deep torment from last week.

Chuck saw how much anguish she bared on her fragile shoulders and his heart broke. _Just say it, three words, eight letters, I love you, I love you, I love you._ He thought.

"You can believe me this time," his jaw clenched more than ever, tension ran through his body, electricity in his veins. He couldn't bear to think it, but he was afraid. Afraid of rejection from the most beautiful creature his eyes have ever roamed over. He loved her. No, he _loves_ her.

"That's it?" Disappointment rang in her voice, people hurried past them, some of the poor stared as they rushed by, never experiencing the material of the rich and the wealthy, but the two lovers didn't seem to notice.

His jaw bone was clearly visible now, he half smiled. The Chuck Bass smile. The sad, twisted, smile, anguish deep in his eyes. He knows what she wants to hear. But then, a miracle happens, a shocking but comforting miracle.

Now he does smile, really _smile_. A _happy_ smile, a normal smile, the one every other person in his life experienced at least once, but never him. She _did_ bring the best in him.

"I love you too," he says in utter confidence, fear of rejection disappearing in the blink of an eye.

And then she kisses him. Again and again, as if she'll never stop. Chuck experiences so many feelings at the same time. Relief, joy, happiness, shock, sadness, fear and most of all, love.

They blissfully kiss for what seemed a second, Chuck knows that it's not enough, but he also knows that she's his forever; he has all the time in the world with her.

They stop kissing and they smile at each other for a while. Blair then asks him, "But can you say it twice?" A smile on her face.

They laugh, and kiss some more. Chuck can't believe how much luck he has that she waited for him. But then she breaks it off and seriously says, "No, say it twice," laughing all the while.

"I love you," kiss. "I love three," kiss. "I love four." This blissful moment will stay with them forever as Manhattan unfolds before them, and people just keep rushing by. A true couple forever in love, happiness runs in their bodies, shining in their grief-driven hearts.

_**So? How did you like it? I think the ending was a bit cheesy but you decide! Give the pwr dog a bone! Oh, and I'm not so sure he says "full stockings", it's just what I heard from it. If someone knows what he really says then please correct me.**_

_**Thanks for jenny727 for reviewing and correcting me. I appreciate it. It's not full stockings it's Falke stockings, a brand name!**_

_**Now that I think about it, this is why I don't write happy bubbly stories. Don't get me wrong I like (even sometimes love) these endings. But sometimes they just seem more predictable. So there has to be some sadness till we get there, because if there isn't, it just seems too shallow.**_


End file.
